


Lie To Me

by ufohnoparty (why_didnt_i_get_any_soup)



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Rating just in case, Sex, Unrequited Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/ufohnoparty
Summary: Allison and Stiles are in love with Scott, who is in love with Kira.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016557
Kudos: 12





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about this for a while.

It’s senior year and Stiles is watching the love of his life kissing Kira at Stiles’ own 18th birthday party. They’re dating, of course, so it makes sense but Stiles can never extinguish the burning, longing in his stomach at the sight of them together. It’s his birthday.

He’s not sure about it, but he thinks he sees something similar in Allison’s face across the restaurant table. He makes eye contact with her and she smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. He thinks the same expression is mirrored on his face.

Is he ashamed to say that he goes home with Allison? Maybe. Chris isn’t home so there’s no one there to witness his shame. He’s thinking about Scott, he’s thinking about him taking Kira home, sliding in between her legs. He’s a little sick with the thought, but Allison is kissing his neck and grabbing his dick over his pants. He doesn’t care if she did this with Isaac, if she was still doing it with Isaac. All he cares about is the fact that Scott has been here, done this with her. It is likely the closest he would get to Scott, no matter what he wanted.

“Stiles, your thoughts are too loud,” Allison murmurs, pulling away from his neck.

“Are you not thinking about him, too?” he asks, the dual hazes of unrequited love and arousal clouding his mind.

“Yes, but that’s why you’re here,” she responds, grabbing his dick harder.

He moans loudly at the contact.

Somehow, they make it up the stairs, and Allison began undressing herself, nimbly unzipping her party dress. Stiles was suddenly very intimidated by the fact that she had done this so many times, but he’d really only done it a handful of times.

“I want you to fuck me, hard, Stiles,” she says, peeling off her stockings, her ass on display to him. 

It’s a nice ass, he thinks, coming over to palm it. She stands up and turns around, discarding the stockings and kissing him naked. He’s only taken off his shirt. 

“Can you do that, Stiles?” she asks, whispering. “I want to forget.”

“Me too,” he confesses, moving to take his pants and underwear off in one fell swoop. “Get on your back on the bed, legs up” he commanded.

“Oh, yes, sir,” Allison says with a smirk.

Stiles steps away from his clothes and facepalms. “Don’t…call me that,” he says, embarrassed.

“How about ‘daddy’ instead?” she joked, positioning herself on the bed and opening her legs so her pink, shining pussy was on display.

Stiles knows he’s bisexual, has known for years, and of course, he’s been in love with Scott for many of those years, but he is hit with a wave of lust at the sight of Allison splayed out like that for him.

It is not gentle sex, just like Allison had asked. It is fast and rough and a little bit angry. There are bite marks all over Stiles and Allison by the time Stiles slinks out and into an Uber to go home. Is his heart fixed? No. But is he less lonely? Maybe just a little less. And if Scott notices the scratches and hickies and bruises on both of them, he doesn’t say anything, as much as Stiles wishes he would.


End file.
